


(couldn't) stand the taste

by ninata



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (not really. i'm bad at writing that kind of thing), M/M, Mild Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Weird sort-of friends with benefits, dirty talking, harukawa and momota show up for like .2 seconds, saihara is bad at feelings but ouma is WORSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: When we catch a criminal / There's nothing we can do / But play Cops and Robbers -- Saihara and Ouma do some things they probably shouldn't do in one of the hallways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, spoilers-- kind of chapter 1 spoilers and this is supposed to take place basically in the school/island mode equivalent at the end of the game. don't read this if you don't want spoilers and don't complain if you didn't read my warnings...  
> also saihara's gross, sorry i make him gross, i'm just tryina be canon here

Always the propositions, sneers that tug his lips across his cheeks. Kokichi Ouma always claims to be lying, no matter what he says, and he isn't sure he resents it. Shuuichi swallows it down, fear and anxiety, the thrill that skyrockets down his body whenever their skin makes contact.

"What, are you nervous we're going to get caught?" Ouma teases as their lips part, Shuuichi backed up against a wall in an empty hallway. "It's not like we really have privacy anywhere in this place. Isn't it more exciting this way?"

"Y-You're not telling me you actually  _ want  _ people to see us…"

"Maybe I'm into that, Saihara-chan." Shuuichi grunts in discomfort, hiding his mouth behind his hand, cheeks flaming. Ouma's thin hand slides down the front of his body, stopping at the fly of his pants. "Aw, don't make that face! I wasn't being serious. We can go to the dorms if you really want, y'know."

Shuuichi's silent. "Is that not what you want?" Ouma's smarmy grin is full of condescension, but Shuuichi can't pretend he hates that. "Whaaaat? Does Saihara-chan want to do something naughty out in the open? How gross— Ara? What have we here?"

His hand takes Shuuichi roughly through the fabric of his pants. He squeaks in response. "Nishishi. You make this too fun. If you want me to stop, y'know, you can just tell me."

"N-No, I…" Shuuichi takes a breath. "I want...I don't, um...I don't want you to…to stop, I want you to…"

"To what?"

Shuuichi's left hand lands on Ouma's shoulder. "I-I want you...t-to...touch me…"

"Huuuh. That's pretty forward of you! Maybe Saihara-chan has leveled up a little bit?" His tone of voice is still mocking, but he can see it. Ouma's smile has taken on a quality of nervous anticipation; he licks his lips as he grinds his palm against it. Shuuichi bites his fist. Other people are awake and about; somebody could hear him,  _ anyone  _ could.

"You're sooo nasty, Saihara-chan." Ouma says in sing-song, getting close enough that Shuuichi can hear his heavy breaths. "Every time I think you can't be more of a pervert, you blow me out of the water. Sometimes literally!" He snickers. His cheeks have gone red, and he keeps working at Shuuichi's boner, movements almost painful, still not bothering to remove any of the layers of clothing between them. Shuuichi's biting hard enough on his knuckles that it's a white hot sting, but it does nothing to buffer the way Ouma makes him feel. Words and his hand, that's all it is, but Shuuichi can't help but revel in it.

"Hey...You're making a rea~lly funny face right now," Ouma says in a breathy voice, shifting on his feet a few times. His hand squeezes, and Shuuichi's body jerks. "Are you that close already? Hey, tell me."

Shuuichi moves his hand out of the way. "I-I...I'm…" He groans. "S-Stah…"

"Ehhh? Stop?"

"D-Don't stop…! Please, puh, nngh," Shuuichi grabs onto Ouma's arm, urging him to move harder, faster. "I'm, gonna, s-so please,"

"Maybe if you get down and beg." Ouma's voice doesn't match his words. Softly, like he isn't making a humiliating demand. "Juuust kidding."

His hand complies with Shuuichi's silent request, and he knows it won't be too much longer. His body builds towards unbearable sensitivity, his heart hammering against his ribs, and that's when he hears it.  _ Footsteps.  _ Ouma hears it too, closing the space between them until their bodies are pressed against each other. Voices undeniably belonging to Harukawa and Momota slowly grow louder, and he holds his breath, watching for their shadows. Holds it...Ouma's hand starts moving again. The voices get louder. He can't take it, and it's only a few seconds before his hips tremble, and cum stains through his underwear. Shuddering breaths, his knees give out and he hits the floor.

The voices fade. Shuuichi tries to catch his breath.

"Premature as always." From this angle, he sees quite clearly that Ouma's hard. "And you came in your pants again, too! Saihara-chan is a cherryboy through and through."

He isn't sure how they ended up like this, how trying to figure out his lies devolved into Ouma riding him hard enough he couldn't walk right. It wasn't like they were dating. It wasn't like that, but…

"Hey, Saihara-chan. While you're down there…"

Ouma shifts again. His eyes dart towards the ends of the hallway, and then he licks his lips again. Shuuichi nervously follows suit, only directing his attention back to the other man when he confirms Harukawa and Momota are gone, as well as no other students.

His shaking hands fiddle with the buckle of Ouma's belt. He unzips his pants, and pulls them down along with his bright underwear. Unsure once again how they don't show through the white fabric, still hazy-brained from his orgasm, he carefully takes Ouma's dick into his hand.

It's not too small considering Ouma's height, but it's just enough so that he doesn't struggle with it. Shuuichi swallows, then presses his tongue into the flesh of the head.

Ouma exhales, his hands gripping Shuuichi's hair. He makes a noise like he was trying to say words, but it's nothing Shuuichi can understand. He lets his tongue roll around it, feels it steadily get harder as he takes more in his mouth. It tastes undeniably human, sweat and skin and something pungent. He can tell Ouma showered this morning; was he expecting this? He wouldn't be surprised. Is it weird that Shuuichi enjoys the taste? His free hand grazes the short stubble on Ouma's balls; there's something about the fact he shaves that Shuuichi finds appealing.

Ouma tugs on his hair, but it doesn't hurt that much. His legs wobble. "Sa, Saihara-chan, aha, y-you, might be getting a little, g-good at this." His voice has lost a degree of its usual malice. Shuuichi's head dips back and forth, his tongue running past the length, curling around what it can. He wants to gag, but he firmly refuses to entertain the possibility. He pulls back to combat it, licking the head for a bit, jerking off the remainder with slick fingers. Ouma yanks on Shuuichi's cowlick, hissing out a breath.

"H-Hey, Saihara-chan, I'm going, to, something's gonna," Shuuichi takes all of him back into his mouth. Ouma chokes on his words. "G-Gonna, h-hey, w-wouldn't it be funny, if I came on your face? And y-you had to, in front of eeeeverybody," Ouma's voice has completely lost its power. Tears are in his eyes, and Shuuichi watches him as he struggles to form coherent sentences. "I-I said I was gonna come, what, aren't you, a-are you gonna…? Nishi...hahaha…Saihara-chan really is a— p-perv—"

With a moan, he comes into Shuuichi's mouth. It hits the back of his throat, and this time he does gag; luckily, nothing comes up. His head jerks back, and a bit bubbles out of his mouth and down his lips. He swallows a few times, licking off what escaped.

Ouma, stands there, hunched over, for a few moments. His face is unreadable aside from his red cheeks and tears, and Shuuichi starts to stand up when Ouma finally tucks himself back into his obnoxious boxer briefs and pulls his pants back up. He fastens his belt and grins.

"Weeeell, that was fun! Nishishi. Of cooourse, I got nervous when we almost got caught, but it was funny when Saihara-chan got off to it. Yep, you're definitely a gross pervert!"

Shuuichi gets to his feet. "O-Ouma-kun, I…"

Ouma puts a hand out to stop him. "So! I'm busy now, and I'll see you later!"

"Huh...? Wait, hold on—"

"I'm not gonna wait! Bye bye."

He turns on his heel, shooting a wink at him before scampering away. Shuuichi has half a mind to follow him, but walking with his underwear like this is uncomfortable enough, let alone trying to chase down Ouma. Besides, if anyone saw him…

Deciding to head back to his dorm to change pants, he sighs. It almost always ended like this; he'd wake up and Ouma had disappeared, normally along with some of his possessions. He always ran off somewhere. Call him a romantic, but it'd be nice to...what do they call it? Bask in the afterglow? Ouma seemed to dislike intimacy besides the act of sex, and Shuuichi couldn't help but wonder if it was embarrassing for him. Or worse, that Shuuichi wasn't the kind of person he wanted to do those things with. Maybe he was just easy.

Assuming that the truth was either that Ouma was one hundred percent good or believing the others that he was evil; assuming the answer lied at either one side of a spectrum was wrong. It had to be something in the middle, some grey area he didn't know about yet…

Smoothing back his hair as he waddles to the dorms, sneaking behind corners and listening carefully for voices and footsteps before he makes it outside, Shuuichi can't help but think about what was attractive about Ouma. Ouma was interesting, what with all the lying he did, and he paid attention to Shuuichi, which he couldn't say was a common occurrence. He was cute, but Shuuichi knew that a majority of that persona was fake. He was smart. He was hiding something. And...he took Shuuichi seriously, which wasn't common, either. Was it wrong of him to want to be around him more, then…?

Shuuichi wasn't accustomed to feeling some strong way about other people, but Ouma had changed that.

Yeah, Ouma's definitely strange. But Shuuichi likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> buuuuuuuuuuh drv3 tore off my dick im MAD about chapter 1 still and i'll write an angry letter to kodaka after i finish my playthrough but saiouma is my new muse and i hate....This. come talk to me if you know all the spoilers so i can weep into your arms about My Rambunctious Boy Kokichi Ouma  
> my friend snark half betaed this but most of this was written on an airplane and the rest i kind of spot edited. sorry if its bad holler at me if you have tips or shoot me if you have a gun


End file.
